


Satisfied - Bokuroo

by yamsguchhi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fights, M/M, Self-Denial, bokuroo - Freeform, inspired by the song 'satisfied' from hamilton, self blaming, tsukkiyama - Freeform, what do you even write here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsguchhi/pseuds/yamsguchhi
Summary: Kuroo rang the doorbell and his his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Why did he think this was a good idea again? He heard footsteps behind the door and it was opened quickly after. The blonde raised one of his eyebrows and Kuroo smiled."Hello""What are you doing here Kuroo?" Tsukishima crossed his arms and leaned against the doorpost.Kuroo his smile faded as and he sighed deeply; "I fucked up.. really bad"---A Bokuroo fic inspired by the song 'Satisfied' from Hamilton. Kuroo realizes his feelings for his best friend too late. He regrets  introducing him to his sister and starts hating himself for realizing it too late and acting it off to Bokuto, who eventually gets mad for Kuroo his weird and rude behavior towards him.





	Satisfied - Bokuroo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~ English isn't my first language so please let me know if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes :)

"Bro that movie was legendary!” Bokuto spreads his arms in excitement and almost hits a man in his face, earning an irritated sigh as the man looks at him as if he was crazy. “I’m sorry!” Bokuto says quickly and Kuroo lets out a deep laugh.

“Wanna go to my house or do I need to drop you off at the station?” Kuroo asked as he finally stopped laughing.

“Whatever you want” Bokuto shrugged. “It’s not like I have anything to do, plus I like hanging out with you”

“I know” Kuroo answers with a grin and Bokuto punches him friendly in the shoulder.

The drive to Kuroo his house is normal. Bokuto keeps on ranting about movie scenes with Kuroo answering ‘I know, I was there’ every time. He liked spending time outside of the court with Bokuto. The two had been friends from the day they met, but don’t hang out much. Kuroo had been to Bokuto his house a couple times but it was only the first time he came here.

Kuroo parked in front of his house and opened the door to his house. He threw his keys and wallet on the small table next to the stairs and turned around to Bokuto.

“Welcome to the Kuroo household”

“Dude your house is so much bigger than mine!” Bokuto whined. “Your bedroom must be huge”

Kuroo simply shrugged. He didn’t think Bokuto his house was small, but now that he thinks about it his house is indeed a lot bigger. He walks to the kitchen with Bokuto behind him, following him as if he was a lost puppy.

“Want to drink something?” Kuroo asked once he had opened the fridge.

Bokuto simply pointed to the bottle of coke and shuffled awkwardly on his feet as he looked around him. Kuroo tried not to laugh at his friend his awkward behaviour. It is always sort of uncomfortable to go to someone’s house for the first time, but Bokuto made it extreme. Kuroo poured the coke in two glasses and handed one to Bokuto before gesturing that he should follow him. They walked up the stairs to the attic where Kuroo his bedroom was.

“Make yourself at home” Kuroo said and let himself fall on his bed, almost spilling his drink.

Bokuto just awkwardly sat down next to him and looked around the room. It was a little messy but not as bad as Bokuto’s bedroom. Kuroo his volleyball uniform was thrown in the corner of his room with his practice clothes underneath. His bed was unmade and his desk was filled with books, papers, empty cans and snack wrappers. On the windowsill stood a picture of Kuroo and his team. It must have been some time ago seeing that Kenma his hair was still black. All the rubbish aside, Kuroo his room was actually pretty aesthetic. Everything was either white, grey or black. On one of the walls were some posters and polaroid pictures.

“Bro that’s so cool” Bokuto pointed at the tiny pictures that were taped to the wall.

“You think so? We should add one!” Kuroo stood up and opened a dresser, taking the red polaroid camera out of it. “I got it for my birthday like, two years ago”

Bokuto stood up as well and took place beside Kuroo, inspecting the camera as Kuroo switched the empty package with a new one.

“How do you know if we look good?”

“You don’t, we just have to wait until the picture is done” Kuroo laughed and extended his arm so they both fit in the frame.

Bokuto decided to sneak one arm around Kuroo his shoulders. Kuroo stiffened a little at the gesture and confused himself with it. Why did he freeze? It’s not like Bokuto hadn’t done that before.. They both smiled and Kuroo took the picture, waving the tiny frame once it had printed and waiting for the picture.

“While this one is clearing up we should take another one so you can take it with you” Kuroo suggested and Bokuto agreed.

And so they did. They used a different pose this time, both sticking their tongues out as Bokuto made ears with his fingers behind Kuroo his head. They laughed about the picture as they decided that Bokuto could take that one home. Kuroo taped the other to the wall with the other pictures and returned to his spot on the bed.

“Do you want to play a game or something?” Kuroo asked and Bokuto nodded.

Kuroo noticed Bokuto becoming more comfortable as time passed. They were in the middle of a match when a female voice called from downstairs.

“Tetsurou!”

Kuroo ignored it and let the woman call two more times. Bokuto raised his eyebrow at him.

“Shouldn’t you answer?”

Kuroo shook his head. He was too concentrated on the game. Bokuto laughed as he noticed the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Bokuto decided to just ignore the girl as well and continue the game, trying to win from Kuroo. Not long after he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door being thrown open. They both looked up as Kuroo groaned and paused the game.

“I’m busy”

“Whatever. What do you want for dinner?” only know she seemed to notice Bokuto sitting next to him.

Bokuto was absolutely smitten. The girl standing in the doorway had long black hair, unlike Kuroo’s it looked like she was taking a lot of care of it. She was tall and not very skinny. Bokuto just thought she was absolutely gorgeous, what was a little weird to think because she looked scarily much like his best friend.

“Hello – Is he staying?” she asked Kuroo and Bokuto could swear she had a tiny blush on her face.

“I don’t know. Do you think you can stay for diner or won’t you catch your train?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto simply shrugged. “The last train leaves at 6:30 so it depends”

“Bro I have a better idea! Stay for the night” Kuroo suggested excitedly.

Bokuto nodded with a wide smile as Kuroo continued talking to the girl.

“There’s your answer” he told her and continued the game.

The girl left with a sigh and closed the door behind her. Once Bokuto heard she was all the way downstairs again he paused the game, earning a sigh from Kuroo.

“Who was that?”

“My sister” Kuroo answered and tried to read Bokuto his expression. “…why?”

Bokuto looked at his feet. “Is it weird to call your sister hot?”

Kuroo smirked and dropped the game console in his lap. He turned his attention to Bokuto now and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Are you calling me hot? People say we look alike” he joked.

Bokuto laughed and punched Kuroo friendly in his chest. Kuroo turned his attention to the game again and dropped his smile a little. Why did he feel jealous? It was not like they were dating now was it? He didn’t even like Bokuto. Sure they flirted sometimes but that was just innocent wasn’t it? Kuroo decided to drop the thought and enjoy his time with Bokuto again. Yet stil.. it didn’t fully leave him.


End file.
